vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:K4KING/Plans for the Vocaloid Song Pages
Song Pages, and Notable Pages have been edited wonderfully and beautifully. I need to give credit to people who I've seen doing it, namely Adept, Esperancia, Yuki, and Unknown. You four have been a wonderful help. Sadly, i can't say the same for me. I can't give a proper excuse of my neglect on translating the rest of the song pages. So what are we here to discuss? Mainly the next step. I'm kinda the head-honcho(sort of) but I know Bunai and Angel have power over me, when in terms of editing song pages. Adept has done well in adding trivia and adding some videos on some song pages, while making it more entertaining. Esperancia has been on another work lately, Vocaloidlyricswikia. Although it is still tentative, I have a grand plan on utilizing it, but then, Esperancia and Bunai hold what will it serve as a co-sister site to this one. I'm getting side track so let me get to the point: In the near future, I'll probably remove the song lyrics and move them to the sister site with Bunai and Esperancia. I can do it myself too, and I'll be helping in constructing that sister site. What's left of the song pages here, are mere descriptions and notable derivative works. From the outline, it'll look Intertwined and organized, as well as clean and simple. So, basically that, the page layout will change slightly, but will still have purpose. I strongly urge people to avoid changing Vocaloid lyrics and it's romaji, if ever you are planning to edit it. I check the page regularly to see my mistakes and correct them. So far, only a few had em. You can change them, if you see a mispelling of the word. But check twice what you read. Some words may sound what you expect, but when thought carefully, it ain't. When a song page does not have the Work in Progress Template, I advise you to stop editing the page unless if it's a minor edit. Another thing, On the notice of Derivative Works: Depending on how popular the song, it may spawn derivative works, or it may not spawn anything at all. One example I've seen that has not spawn any derivative work, is Secret. Due to it's plagiarized content and all. Not yet anyway. it might change after a few months. So what do we do in the case? We find at least one work and put it there. Then we move on. And In the future, I will cut ANY descriptions in the derivative works, to no sentence as a minimum, and 3 lines of sentences. Like a small paragraph. I will also remove any explanation of the derivative. My reason is that, People need to click it to see why it was there, having giving away what is gonna happen or explaining what symbolizes this or that, is a drag. Plus, it looks bulky. So adept, when the time comes......I'm gonna have to cut it. Like, I'll summarize it into one sentence and that's it. then again, it might be a LONG time from now. Also, avoid putting More than 2 Nicochorus on derivative works. Unless the situation mandates it. I like Adepts Trivia method, Feel free to put trivia, so long as you have the source to back it up. Some trivia are plain obvious and don't need but you'll know when to use sourcing or not. As to adding Song pages to Vocaloid Original Song, Do not add a song randomly without having a good enough reason. Having a Million views is but one requirement. Adding other songs are exceptional though. Songs of controversial content, songs that spawned a fanbase such as Story of Evil, songs that became memes like Nyanyanyanyanyanya! Or if the song is a a Producer's best song. I still have song pages to add, but I still can't edit it, without clearing the ones that are still unfinished(again, this is my fault. I really need to get back onto this-). Last Note: Leave the Lyrics of song pages, to me. I scrutinize romanizing very thoroughly. And I tend to quadruple check everytime. What will I do now: Right now, I can't seem to help but look at the song pages, and add info when the time is right. I can't rush editing the song page. Because it's too much. I also have other duties to take care off. I take care of a Pokemon Website, as well as manage a forums in Zelda. Kinda hard to juggle everything ya know? Especially if newbies tend to become stupider in each new registration and trollers about to burn my temper on their palms. Esperancia, once you've done creating the template, I'll start making the policy and rules of your vocaloidlyrics wikia. That I swear- No. I Solemnly pledge that I will make it. If I fail, Then Bunai and You can spam me or do what you want with me. A man alone is weak against women. We don't make song pages for that wikia, till the rules and policy is up. And Frankly we have to manage song pages that will appear there. I'm a la man when it comes to songs, but the lyricspage on vocaloidlyricswikia must meet the same requirements as that of this one. AKA- Either it meets the one of the requirements, or I, Bunai or Damesukekun agrees. Knowing Damesukekun being always busy since he IS head of Utauwikia, he is optional, but if he does voice, I consider his opinions overpowering mine. He knows his stuff better than I. This was K4 asking for forgiveness, and giving insight for the future. Thank you and have a nice day. Category:Blog posts